Zatanna Zatara
Zatanna Zatara is the daughter of legendary stage magician John Zatara and the mysterious woman known only as Sindella. Zatanna is a popular magician and performer in her own right. She currently lives on her families estate, Shadowcrest, outside the city limits of Metropolis...and Budapest...and Paris...and London...and Tibet... Father and Daughter: Life with the Master of Magic Zatanna is the daughter of John Zatara, possibly the greatest stage magician and escape artist of all time. John raised his daughter alone after her mother vanished shortly after the child's birth. Zee became part of his act as an early age and grew up in the spotlight on stages world wide. Unknown to the world at large, John Zatara was not merely a stage magician he was in fact one of the greatest practitioners of true magic in the world. His travels as a stage magician were often a cover for his true work in protecting the world from the threats posed by the occult world. Zee began to assist her father more and more in this calling as her own powers began to grow. For sometime rumors of a mystical serial killer had been moving through the occult channels. John Zatara began trying to track the killer, but his hunt proved unsuccessful until Zatanna's eighteenth birthday. That night the killer found them. John Zatara and the killer engaged in a deadly mystic duel with the life of his daughter as the prize. John was considered by most in the occult world to be the most powerful human magician alive but he found himself more then evenly matched by killer. The killer had not only been eliminating practitioners of magic but he had been stealing their innate power and making it his own. Realizing that he could very well loose the battle he was fighting at the cost of both his and his daughters life John sacrificed himself by opening a dimensional vortex and casting himself and the killer into it to be lost forever in the infinite dimensions of the multi-verse. Since her father's sacrifice Zatanna has been consumed with saving him and has spent the last seven years increasing her personal power and seeking spells and artifacts which will aid her in her quest. That Old Black Magic: Becoming the Mistress of Magic Zatanna's first encounter with what would become the Justice League was during her quest to obtain her father's spell book, The Book of Zatara. To say her first meeting with Oliver Queen was less then genial would be an understatement. Zee consumed by guilt and the need to save her father took drastic measures to ensure that she came into possession of the book, which awakened her ability to work True Magic and set her on the path to become a mistress of the magical arts. Zee briefly left Metropolis after that first encounter with the League and continued her quest to save her father and unlock more secrets of magic. She eventually returned to Metropolis and attempted to return her father to this world. The results were disastrous, unleashing the Dark Lord Mordru on Metropolis. Eventually Zatanna and the League were able to defeat Mordru and return him to his mystical prison. Zatanna has dedicated herself to making up for her tragic error and fighting along side the League in its attempts to make the world a better place. The Will and the Way: Personality While deeply troubled by her father's death and carrying a heavy burden of survivors guilt Zatanna is strangely normal for someone who has seen what she has in her life. Very little phases her because of all she has seen and endured in her life. Once you've seen an angry chaos demon rampaging through the streets of London, or stared down a dragon in the steeps of Russia there is little left that can rattle you. Zee is a performer at heart and loves the stage. Even when fighting evil Zee believes it should be done with style. She will never simply hurl a spell at someone one, she will hurl a spell at some one with with all the panache and style she can muster. The Craft:Powers and abilites *One of the greatest Stage Magician, illusionist, and Escape Artist in the world *Expert on the occult *Capable of granting wishes for others, giving them what they desire the most at the time of the wish (this power does not work on her, Zatanna can not grant her own wish. It should be noted that there are consequences to such magic and the wish will not always come true in the manner one might hope.) *Telekinesis *Personal teleportation *Able to work True Magic by speaking her spells backwards. *Shadowcrest, the estate left to her by her father is at the junction of several powerful Ley Lines making it a mystical and dimensional nexus. It also has one of the largest Occult libraries in the world in addition to one of the largest collections of occult relics and artifacts. The Estate is heavily protected by spells and enchantments Statistics ' GENDER: ' Female AGE: 25 HEIGHT: ''' 5'7” '''HAIR: Black EYES: ''' Blue '''FAMILY: '''Giovanni "John" Zatara (Father, missing presumed dead) Sindella (Mother, missing presumed dead) '''PLANET OF BIRTH: Earth (sort of) RACE: Human